Well, what did you expect?
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: It's a b-day fic for Seto. No plot, as usual.


I have to give an enormous apology to everyone. I have not updated since August. This is because I was grounded until November. I can also only go on the Internet on Saturdays, and only two hours for fan fiction. I sincerely apologize to everyone.

Me: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETO! 10/25!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We all love you!

Joey: No we don't! I certainly don't like Kaiba!

Me: ANYWAY... And happy birthday Veena!!! Whose birthday is the same as Seto's!

Veena, who pops out of nowhere: Damn.

Me: VEENA... Anyway...

Seto: (nod) Thanks for remembering.

Me: (hugs Seto) And don't mind that it's late. Baka parents.

* * *

"Bills, bills, paperwork, junk... I thought I SPECIFICALLY said NO junk mail!" Seto practically screamed. His secretary cowered. He scoffed and walked back to his office. 'The ONE day I want peace and quiet everything seems to go WRONG!' he thought violently as he collapsed into his chair. The day had started off WRONG. He had gotten to school late because he had fell asleep late working on a project for his company. This is then set off a chain reaction: Late shower, Mokuba late, both getting a detention, getting to work late, etc. etc. Seto wanted to start screaming.

He took a deep breath and stood up. 'I'll take the rest of the day off. That's it. Take it off, go home, and maybe play chess against myself. Or maybe just spend the rest of the day with Mokuba. That ALWAYS helps.'

He started to put some papers in his briefcase, when he paused. 'I'll just leave it in the office today,' he thought tiredly. He put the rest of his stuff away and locked up.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off," he told his secretary.

"Mr. Kaiba, would you like me to arrange a limo to take you home?"

"No, I'll walk." Seto left the building.

The breeze whipped his hair – and his trench coat – around him as his feet hit the cement below his feet. Unreadable sapphire blue eyes glanced in all directions; fixed irises then swoop low and stop at the ground. The air was full of the sweet scent of sakura blossoms. Unconsciously, his feet took him to the Domino Park. And he stopped.

He turned swiftly and walked to Mokuba's school.

MEANWHILE, Mokuba Kaiba sat at his desk, bored. Detention ALWAYS took too long, he decided, and couldn't wait to be free. Free to do what he had to do for his older brother.

Finally, he was free. He bolted out of the room. "Hey Mokuba, you coming?" asked John, a friend of his.

"You go on ahead, I've gotta do something." Mokuba hurriedly put his books into his backpack.

"Official Kaiba Corp. business, eh?" said another friend, Marie, slyly. Mokuba grinned and slipped on his backpack.

"If you could call it that. Well I've gotta go, bye!" Mokuba ran out.

Mokuba frantically ran across the schoolyard and bumped into someone. "Sorry," he said, and then froze. He looked up at the person who had caught his arm and was looking at his with a slight smile on his face. "Hi Niisama," he said in a strangled voice. He chuckled nervously. "Oh God," he muttered.

Seto blinked and smiled. "Hello to you too. Now I didn't know that was a way to greet your older brother you comes to pick you up, but I guess it doesn't matter."

Mokuba smiled genuinely this time and hugged his older brother. "Have a good day?" murmured Seto.

"If getting a detention and being late is good, yeah, I suppose."

Seto looked guiltily. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

Mokuba grinned and grabbed his brother's arm. "Hey, it's alright. No biggy." They started to walk away from the school. "So where's the car?"

Seto shrugged. "I walked to pick you up." Mokuba looked slightly startled, but they kept walking.

Two brothers, side by side, unanimous steps clicking against the pavement, wind blowing through their hair, keen sapphire blue eyes always searching for something more.

Mokuba, purposely, started to hum a certain melody under his breath. Seto, unconsciously, started to sing the lyrics in his deep voice:

"You think I've got it all,

Everyone thinks I've got it made – well,

How come my only friends

ARE THE ONES I PAY?!?!

"No one understands

What I would do to change my life

FOR JUST ONE DAY

"Don't say 'if I were you'

Or tell me what to do

How things would be if

YOU WERE IN MY SHOES

Cuz' you're not me

"You know what I need

And it's not another serenade

I get so tired of all

THE THINGS YOU SAY

"Give me what I want

You own the world

I'd gladly throw

THE SUN AWAY

"Don't say 'if I were you'

Or tell me what to do

How things would be if

YOU WERE IN MY SHOES

Cuz' you're not me

"Please – take me as I am

This isn't what I planned

I guess I don't expect that

YOU COULD UNDERSTAND

Cuz' you're not me

"I know you think you're being nice

But spare me all your lame advice

Time to play my hand and roll the dice

Everybody's GOT THAT PRICE

"For far too long I've been denied

I'm making my move, so just step aside

No one can say I never tried

TO DO EVERYTHING TO GET BACK MY PRIDE

"Yeah... you will never be

Why can't you see

That you're not me

"Don't say 'if I were you'

Or tell me what to do

How things would be if

YOU WERE IN MY SHOES

Cuz' you're not me

"Please – help me if you can

This isn't what I planned

I guess I don't expect that

YOU COULD UNDERSTAND

Cuz' you're not me."

They were in front of their mansion door. Seto stopped singing abruptly. "I..."

Mokuba put a hand on his brother's elbow. "I know Seto." Seto looked down. "I know how you feel. That's why I chose "You're Not Me" to hum." Seto looked startled. "We want to help, Niisama."

"We...?"

Mokuba led his brother inside. His brother did something he rarely did: he gasped.

"Kaiba." Joey walked up to him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Eh... happy birthday."

Yugi smiled and nodded. "From all of us."

Tea winked and Tristan grinned. Bakura tried to look innocent and Marik looked bored.

"Happy birthday?" said Seto, surprised.

Mokuba hugged him. "You've been working so hard that you've forgotten about your own birthday!" he said. "We – well, I guess, I – wanted to remind you that you should take breaks sometimes too!"

"You're just as normal as the rest of us," said Yami, coming out quite suddenly. "Although I think you _like _being different."

Seto couldn't help but smile. "I'm Seto Kaiba," he said coolly. "What do you expect?"

* * *

Me: Wow Seto, I'm sorry that it's not very good!

Seto: (shrugs) It's the thought that counts. And I appreciate it.

Me: (hugs Seto)

Joey: Dat's right Kaiba. It's da thought dat counts.

Veena: (yawns) NOW can I go back PLEASE? I NEED to watch SMALLVILLE!

Me: You're obsessed with that show. I need to watch it. But sure, go ahead. I'll see you at school.

Veena: (disappears in a cloud of smoke)


End file.
